


Быть буре

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Быть буре

Мама поправила шарфик, натянула пониже шапку и только тогда выпустила его из квартиры. 

\- Далеко не уходи! Когда замерзнешь – сразу домой. Хорошо? 

Егорка вихрем слетел со ступенек и сделал все, чтобы его ответ «Да, мам, конечно» максимально проглотил глухой удар тяжелой двери подъезда. Мама готовилась к приезду бабушки и дедушки – и Егорке была дана вольная, дабы не путался под ногами и не мешал убирать и готовить. И мальчик не мог этим не воспользоваться.

\- Ну, что, идем смотреть на елку? – у дальних качелей, там, чуть правее за мусорником, Егорку уже ждал верный друг Васька. 

\- А санки я зачем тащил? – растерялся Егорка.

\- Так я тоже с санками! – показал на синюю пластмасску Васька. – Потом на горку рванем. Тем более, там рядом совсем. Тебя же надолго отпустили? 

\- Ну, думаю, да, - решил не сомневаться Егорка. 

Работы у мамы было много, а потому до наступления темноты никто его особо искать был не должен. 

\- Тогда пошли быстрее! – поторопил друга Васька. 

\- Пошли, - согласился Егорка. 

Чтобы было действительно быстрее, они даже побежали, толкаясь и перекрикиваясь. Идти было недалеко, но дорога была из сложных: две заброшенные стройки, один пустырь с бродячими собаками и бомжами, три большие дороги со сложными поворотами и вечно глючившими светофорами. Из-за особенностей месторасположения это место считалось уже другим районом, и родители не отпускали туда детей одних, без присмотра. И, по логике и законам жанра, чем недоступнее было место, тем сильнее оказывалось желание все преодолеть, пойти на хитрость – но попасть в вожделенное место. 

На главной городской площади было пусто. Ларьки с праздничными сувенирами оказались закрыты. В сером свете дня елка виделась какой-то тусклой и приунывшей. На заднем фоне, у магазинов, бегала стая собак. 

\- Невеселое зрелище, - печально сказала Егор.

\- Точно, - протянул Васька. – Какой-то непраздник. 

Егорка фыркнул и подытожил: 

\- Надо вечером приходит, когда гирлянду зажгут. Люди придут. Ларьки откроются. 

\- А кто нас тогда одних сюда отпустит? И кто нас отведет? Твоя мама? Мой пьяный отчим? 

Егорка вздохнул – Васька вздохнул ему в такт. 

\- О, лузеры! Заблудились? – вдруг раздался у них за спиной глумливый голос.

Мальчики обернулись одновременно – и увидели Максима. Обычно один он не ходил – значит, где-то рядом должны были тусоваться его верные дружки, Лёшик и Степан.

\- Мы на елку пришли посмотреть, - сказал Васька. Он весь подобрался – словно мелкий щенок, встретивший огромную, злую собаку. 

\- И как? Посмотрели? – к Максиму уже подошли его вечные спутники – и сходу ввязались в спор. 

\- Посмотрели – валите домой, - добавил Лёшик. 

\- Без тебя разберемся, - не стал молчать Егорка. 

\- А мамка твоя знает, где ты? – Максим посмотрел на них глумливо и надменно. – Или узнает – убьет? А?

\- Со своей мамкой разбирайся, - парировал Егорка. – Она тебя еще не ищет?

\- Зачем ей его искать? – в тон ответил Васька. – Она все равно о нем вспоминает, когда он емуд клянчить приходит.

\- У меня есть отличный план, - Максим повернулся к своим друзьям. – Давайте-ка заберем у этого умника шапку. Пусть потом мамке объясняет, куда она делась. А чтобы ему было легче это рассказать, так мы его мамке эту шапку и отнесем. Расскажем, где подобрали, откуда он убегал, нас завидя, сверкая пятками.

Под этой угрозой Егорка и Васька отступили на шаг назад, потом – еще на один, и еще. Убегатоь было стыдно, зазорно. Но и оставаться на месте казалось неоправданным риском. Васькиным родителям было все равно, где шляется их отпрыск, а вот у Егорки мама была строгая. Могло влететь, и влететь серьезно. 

\- Чего стоите? – прикрикнул на своих прихвостней Максим. – Хватайте шапку! 

Васька с Егором, не сговариваясь, только коротко переглянувшись, рванули прочь. Для надежности Егорка стянул шапку с головы и сунул ее в карман, чтобы ненароком не потерять головной убор. Потому что тогда придется врать маме, а врать он не умел. И правда обязательно всплывет. И мама накажет. А еще хуже – обидится. И пропадет приходящий праздник, развеется радость от приезда бабушки и дедушки, подарки... 

\- Справа заходи! Слева! Отрезайте их от дороги! – преследователи дышали в спину и кричали радостно где-то совсем рядом. 

На повороте, у кофейни «Жук», Лешик почти схватил Ваську за капюшон – но тому удалось вывернуться. На светофоре в окружение Максима и Степана попал Егорка – но Васька врезался в них, словно маленький метеорит, пробивая другу дорогу на свободу. 

\- К пустырю сворачивай! – крикнул Васька, когда они вылетели к развилке. 

\- Давай к стройке, там затеряться легче, - предложил Егорка. 

Но со стороны пустыря замер, словно вратарь в ожидании мяча, Степан, а со стороны стройки стояли Максим и Лешик. 

\- Бежим в парк, - обреченно махнул рукой Васька. 

Замерзший Егорка натянул пониже шапку и кивнул, соглашаясь. Бежать в парк было плохой идеей: снега там было много, людей – мало. И от дома – в противоположную сторону. Но другого выхода у них не было. 

В парке оказалось не просто пусто – пустынно. Самый мертвый час: школьники на каникулах, гуляют по своим дворам, старушкам прогуливаться холодно и снежно, время собачников еще не наступило. Деревья низко опустили тяжелые, белые ветви. Тишина стояла такая, что тяжелое, напряженное дыхание мальчишек, казалось, было слышно во всех уголках.

\- Оторвались? – оглядываясь, спросил Егорка.

\- Кажется, да, - осмотревшись, пришел к выводу Васька. – Отстали, видимо. 

\- Неожиданно все получилось, - грустно сказал Егорка. – И елка некрасивая, и вот…

\- Санки не потерял? – деловито спросил Васька. 

\- Неа, - показал красную пласмасску Егорка. 

\- Тогда пошли кататься! – предложил Васька. 

\- Может, где-то поближе дому найдем горку? Сам знаешь, какая у меня мама… - растерялся Егорка. 

\- Не дрейфь! Во-первых, еще совсем светло. Во-вторых, тут такая горка… такая горка! Меня в прошлом году отчим туда водил. Летишь – и сам себя не помнишь! Наши и близко не стояли!

\- Ну, не знаю… - засомневался Егорка.

\- Давай, - просительно-приказным тоном заявил Васька. – Пару раз съедем – и все, сразу пойдем во двор. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится! Мы потом еще сюда специально сбегать будем!

\- Ну, ладно, - нерешительно согласился Егорка. 

Боязнь расстроить маму всухую проиграл желанию прокатиться с выскокой-превыской горы.

\- Не отставай! – Васька рванул вперед. – Если успеем, еще на речку мотнемся. Знаешь, как там скользить классно? Прямо ух! 

Егорка, спотыкаясь в снегу, побежал за другом. Вот на речку он точно не пойдем. Потому что мама тогда точно его раскусит. И тогда быть буре.

***

Аня вывернула в развернутый зев мусоропровода тяжелое ведро и прислушалась к шуму. В детстве она боялась выносить мусор, потому что верила, что в трубе живет чудовище, которое с чавканьем поедает выброшенное подношение. И что ему мешает однажды не удовлетвориться мусором и съесть того, кто принес плохое подношение? 

\- Привет, - прошелестело от лифта.

\- Привет, - смутившись, ответила Аня, взяла ведро и быстрым шагом пошла к двери. 

Лифт щелкнул, приезжая, и Аня неосознанно выдохнула. После того, как два назад трагически погиб Васька, встречаться с Мариной было не просто тяжело – невыносимо. К тому же, Егорка с Васькой дружили с самого малого детства – и Аня чувствовала странную вину за то, что ее ребенок был жив – а сын Маринки умер. Хотя о какой вине могла идти речь? Васька был у бабушки в деревне, без разрешения пошел на речку, попал в прорубь… Правда, сказать о смерти друга Аня сыну так и не смогла. Не нашла слов. Ничего, сегодня обязательно поговорит с мамой, попросит ее помягче рассказать внуку правду. Мама у нее педагог, должна справиться. 

За окнами пошел снег – тяжелый, пушистый, сказочно- огромный. Медленно начинало темнеть. Аня тяжело вздохнула и включила пылесос. За сына она была спокойна: без хулиганистого Васьки он никогда далеко не уходил. Значит, уже скоро должен был появиться, заснеженный, замерзший и веселый. 

Снег шел и шел, не переставая, только усиливаясь.


End file.
